Low noise variable gain amplifiers provide amplification and have low noise. Low noise is a desirable quality of an amplifier. For example, in medical systems (e.g., a Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) system) or communication systems, low noise amplifiers increase a signal, while introducing low noise. Noise refers to any unwanted aspects of a signal, such as Thermal noise, interference, and the like. Generally, all amplifiers introduce some noise when amplifying a signal. Thus, the challenge to amplifier developers is to implement an amplifier with low noise—introducing into the amplified signal as little unwanted signal as possible. A low noise variable gain amplifier refers to a low noise amplifier that can be varied to provide different amounts of gain. Low noise variable gain amplifiers also face the noted challenges with respect to noise.